


Clara Loves Herself

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clone Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Self-cest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having all of time and space to explore, Clara does have a habit of getting it on with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS loves to play pranks on Clara, but this was on a whole other level.

"I give in. I'm gonna go find my damn bedroom. Do your worst. Can't wait to see your next trick." Clara warned. The TARDIS had been playing pranks on Clara ever since she started traveling with the Doctor. At first it was small stuff, like making her door a different colour to throw her off. Now, she was running from hologram leopards and her bedroom had disappeared entirely. It was fair to say Clara was not happy. She walked through the TARDIS corridors back to where her bedroom originally was, and to her immense relief, the bedroom door was back. She walked in and jumped on the bed and sighed with relief. God it felt good to be on a bed again. Clara loved beds. She would often spend entire weeks on them if she could (which had annoyed her parents to no end.) Sleeping on beds, watching TV on beds, shagging on beds. Wait, shagging?

'No, not now, I need sleep.' Clara thought in her head. But, sure enough, the moment the word 'shagging' popped into her mind, she started to think back to all sorts of sexual encounters. From her first time with a guy, to her first time with a girl, to her first threesome, to people she wanted to have sex with, they all flooded through and Clara had no choice but to put her hand down her trousers and pleasure herself. This she hadn't done in weeks. She bit down on her lip as all sorts of fantasies began to form. Some of them involving her new friend the Doctor. From what Clara had heard, he had been around. And a thousand years must have meant some experience. God, she just wanted him to throw her onto the TARDIS controls and fuck her there and then. She was starting to get close. Her climax was building, just a few more choice finger movements.

Then the door opened. Clara panicked, removing her hand and standing up from the bed. The Doctor knew nothing of knocking. But it wasn't the Doctor who walked through. It was Clara Oswald. A second Clara walked through the door and looked at Clara with mild surprise. Clara herself widened her eyes. This wasn't happening. There were two of herself in the same room. The other Clara was wearing different clothes to her. A blue vest and knickers instead of Clara's red vest and pyjama trousers. They looked good. Clara couldn't help but eye herself up and down, and wonder what she looked like naked in the third person.

"Naughty Clara. I might have to spank you for that." the other Clara said. Clara was shocked. She was getting shocked a lot today.

"How-did-" Clara tried to ask.

"I'm you from the future, or two days from now to be precise, I know what you're thinking right now. Believe me, I'm thinking it too." the other Clara explained. "I also know that when I kiss you, you're going to kiss me back, and we're going to fuck like rabbits."

"What? No, can we not do that? I mean, you're me, isn't that-" Clara tried to explain, at a loss for words. But the other Clara wasn't hearing any of it. She walked over and kissed Clara roughly, quickly planting her tongue inside Clara's mouth. It felt good. Very, very good. Now completely paralyzed with desire, Clara felt her body respond with her mind unable to stop herself. She kissed this other Clara back and reached down for her ass, squeezing it and giving it a good slap. "Wow, I've got a good ass."

"You certainly do." the other Clara retorted. She grabbed Clara's ass and gave it a good slap in return. Clara loved getting spanked, it always made her feel really naughty. The other Clara grabbed Clara's hands and put them on her tits. "And these aren't bad either, I think you'll agree." Clara squeezed and caressed her other self's tits in wonder. They were hers, alright. Clara was guilty of grabbing her own tits for fun more than she cared to admit. But they felt so much better on another body. She unbuttoned the other Clara's shirt and started to suck on her nipples. There was a tiny voice in her head telling her stop, that this was wrong. But that only made this situation hornier. Like having sex when your parents were home, or with someone else's lover. The thrill of getting caught and doing something you shouldn't. It was intoxicating.

"What happens next?" Clara asked her very slightly older counterpart.

"This." she replied. Clara felt herself being pushed onto the bed and thrown onto her stomach. She was then pulled back up as the other Clara kissed her neck and removed her top. The other Clara's hands squeezed Clara's tits and teased her nipples before she planted her hand down into her trousers and started to finger her. Clara's legs spread wide open, inviting the other Clara's fingers in with glee. Clara reached round to hold the other Clara close as she fingered her.

"Oh god, that's good. That's so fucking good! Give it to me! Make me fucking cum!" Clara said. Maybe it was because she'd just been masturbating, but she was really sensitive.

"I knew you were gonna say that. I also know you're going to cum in 3, 2, 1." the other Clara replied. She was dead on. Clara came right at the 1. Her orgasm was immense. The other Clara pulled out her hand and sucked on her own fingers. God, that was hot. "I do taste pretty good."

"Do I? Let's find out." Clara replied. In a fit of passion, Clara pushed her other self down and quickly removed her knickers. Her pussy looked too good to resist. She quickly got work, eating her own pussy with ease. The other Clara was right. She tasted good. The other Clara herself was now moaning. Her own voice was turning her on even more, so she quickened the pace.

"Oh, I am good at this. That's it, Clara! Lick my fucking pussy! I know you love it!" the other Clara screamed. Indeed she did. Clara loved licking her own pussy. More perhaps than any other type of pussy. She knew the other Clara was getting close, so she went even faster. Sure enough, the other Clara climaxed, screaming as she did so. Clara licked up her own juices as the other Clara relaxed.

"That was fucking amazing." Clara said, grinning as she licked her own lips.

"Trust me, it feels even better when your on my side." the other Clara remarked.

"So, what happens now?" Clara asked her other self. The other Clara sat up to look at Clara.

"Now, I go for a shower, you join me, and we fuck each other all over again." the other Clara answered as she stood up and walked to the bathroom, giving Clara an excellent view.

"Goddammit, I am too sexy to resist." Clara said to herself as she stood up to fuck herself.


	2. An Unlikely Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is all alone, adrift in space, oxygen running out - until she's saved by a very familiar face.

Clara was adrift. Alone in the heart of space, with nothing but the stars to gaze at till she was either saved or her oxygen ran to zero. The Doctor was gone, god knows where. He had to run away just to stop the TARDIS from being taken by space pirates, and now Clara had no hope of being saved. Unless of course some random friendly ship arrived right in the nick of time, which was highly unlikely. Clara took her time to admire the stars. It wasn't hard to see why it becomes so easy to get addicted to traveling throughout the universe. It was downright gorgeous. Though, that would do nothing to help her now. Just as Clara closed her eyes and waiting for the oxygen tank to finally run empty, a strange light surrounded her. Suddenly, she felt gravity pull her down, only for her to picked up by someone. Clara instinctively grabbed onto that someone for dear life.

"It's OK, I've got you. Just stay calm, and please don't hold me that tightly." Clara's rescuer said. It was a woman, and she sounded very familiar. "Now, let's get you out of that thing." Clara was put down onto a chair, and she and the woman both removed her helmet. Clara hadn't noticed how little oxygen she had, so breathing in pure oxygen was incredible. She took several heavy breaths and opened her eyes to thank her rescuer, but her rescuer was a mirror image of her. Mostly. Clara cut her hair a bit shorter, and this Clara had much longer and curlier hair. Clara herself wore all blue underneath the red space suit, while this Clara was wearing a red dress. And it showed off her legs. Her incredible, slim legs.

"Um, hi." Clara started, feeling rather awkward meeting her own 'echo.' "Uh, you probably don't know-"

"You're Clara Oswald, from the 21st Century. You stepped into some Doctor guy's time stream to create thousands of echos throughout time and space, and I'm one of them. I'm Oswin, by the way. Is there anything I missed?" Oswin finished for her. So she did know. That saved them a lot of time.

"Yeah, I need to find that Doctor. He's in a ship. Looks like a blue box." Clara added. She couldn't help but eye Oswin from her legs to her hair. She looked good in red. Oswin walked into the main deck of her ship and pushed a few buttons. "What did that do?"

"My ships searching for your ship. It'll let me know when it's found it. Though, it may take a while. Now, let's get onto much more important matters." Oswin said. Oh god, now what? Was Oswin going to ask Clara to take her with them on the TARDIS? Or what happens to the echos in the end? "Would you like to come to bed with me?"

"I'm sorry?" Clara replied, feeling very surprised.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't want to do ungodly things to me. We do have the same brain. Besides." Oswin said. She was right, it was hard to argue with yourself. Oswin stroked all over Clara's space suit. "You look good in red. And odds are, you look better out of it." Clara had to bite her lip to stop herself from doing something stupid. She was stuck between her brain and her instincts. Her brain was telling her to wait for the Doctor, that this was wrong, all sorts of things. But her instincts were telling her one simple instruction. 'Kiss Oswin.' Clara knew where that one act would lead, which both scared her and made her want to do it even more. It seemed Oswin's instincts were telling her the same thing because, barely two seconds later, Oswin lunged forward and kissed Clara passionately. The moment their lips met, Clara's brain and instincts were all on the same page. Every cell in her body was telling to have sex with Oswin, and she was going to listen. She stopped the kiss and started to remove her suit. It was a bitch to get into, and even worse to remove.

"Help me out of this thing, would you?" Clara asked. Four hands made it a bit easier. Ten seconds later, the suit was off. Clara was only wearing a blue buttoned shirt and jeans. Clara and Oswin resumed the kissing. Oswin led them, since this was her ship, to the bedroom where a deluxe bed awaited them. Clara was pushed onto the bed as Oswin unzipped and removed her jeans. Oswin then flipped Clara onto her stomach and grabbed her ass firmly, which made Clara purr.

"Damn, I've got a great bum." Oswin remarked. She gave it a firm slap, which made Clara gasp. She couldn't believe even she was this daring, but she was enjoying it. Oswin reached under Clara's chest, unbuttoned her top and threw it to the side. Clara hadn't worn a bra, which she was now very glad of. Oswin grabbed and squeezed her tits, which made Clara purr again. "And great tits, wow, is that what these feel like?"

"Hey, I think I deserve to see me naked too." Clara remarked. As much as she loved getting worshiped by Oswin, she felt like she was missing out. Oswin removed her belt and dress in only two moves. Underneath, she wore only red knickers, which allowed Clara easy access to all of her body. Clara's hands moved to Oswin's lovely bum, while her lips sucked on her nipples. Oswin started to moan just as Clara had. Clara never realized how sexy she sounded when she was aroused.

"Oh, my stars. I am good at this." Oswin remarked. Clara grinned as she continued to kiss Oswin's tits and squeeze her ass. "Sit still, I'll get something for us to play with." Then, Oswin lied down to reach under the bed. Clara playfully kissed up her back. Oswin held out a red dildo which looked about 8 inches long. Clara grinned at the sight of it. "This is my favorite. Like to try it?"

"Yes please. Why do you have it with you out here?" asked Clara as she lied down and spread her legs.

"It gets very lonely out here." Oswin said. She positioned it by Clara's pussy and pushed it in slowly. When it was fully in, she started to thrust. Over and over again, Clara felt that perfect toy enter her. Her moans grew louder, and she smiled as Oswin fucked her with it. "Feels amazing, doesn't it? I had it especially designed for me. Looks like it works perfectly on you too."

"You bet it does, it's fucking amazing. I might get one, if I have the chance! Holy fuck!" Clara screamed. The dildo was starting to get her close to climaxing. Oswin seemed to have noticed, as she leaned down to lick her clit. That little push made Clara scream as she came all over her dildo. When Oswin removed it, she gave her toy a few teasing licks. "Hey, give it here. It's my turn."

"Someone's eager." Oswin teased. She handed Clara the dildo, and Clara pulled Oswin over so that she sat near her face. Clara then quickly started to thrust the dildo into Oswin's pussy. She assumed Oswin had the same weaknesses as her, so she did whatever worked best on her. And it worked on Oswin too. Oswin held onto the bed as she moaned. "Holy shit! Hm, I am fucking good at this! That's it, right there. Fuck me till I cum." Clara grinned as she saw her own jaw drop as she fucked herself. Oswin grabbed onto Clara's hair as she finally climaxed. It was Clara's turn to taste her own juices. They tasted incredible. Clara and Oswin both looked at each with their jaws hanging.

"69?"

"69"

And with that, Oswin turned around and planted her pussy on Clara's face. Clara licked away as she felt Oswin's tongue do the same to her pussy. Clara and Oswin had a sort of silent competition to see who would reach their limit first. Clara concentrated on Oswin's weak points, with controlled licks all round her pussy and then focusing on her sensitive clit. Oswin, on the other hand, licked chaotically, taking Clara by surprise every second. Clara would give Oswin's ass a good slap every once in a while to spur her on. Oswin eventually sat up, took the dildo and fucked her again. Clara was taken completely by surprise and had to stop licking.

"That's cheating." Clara screamed. "It feels amazing, but it's cheating."

"Just lick my pussy. And keep slapping my ass, it feels good." Oswin said. Clara wasn't one to argue for long in the bedroom, so she got back to licking and slapping. Since Oswin had an 8 inch long advantage, it wasn't too long till Clara came. But Clara made sure to make Oswin's next orgasm a powerful one.

"Beg for it, you slut." Clara said. She took the dildo and held it right by Oswin's entrance.

"Oh yeah, fucking give it to me. Make me cum all over your face. I want it so badly." Oswin obeyed. And with that, Clara shoved the dildo right in. As she thrusted, she twisted it inside Oswin a few times, which quickly drove her over the edge. She screamed and grabbed onto the bed as she came. When the orgasm subsided, Oswin and Clara lied down next to each other. "So, Clara, we may not find your Doctor friend for a few hours."

"Fine by me if it gives us more time alone." Clara replied.


	3. The Rose & Crown Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds herself in a Victorian bar where she meets yet another echo of herself.

Clara felt like such an idiot. She was lost... again. To be fair, London was always a giant labyrinth wrapped in a maze, but Victorian London at night was practically impossible to move around without losing your way. All Clara had to do was stick with the Doctor, and things would all turn out fine. But no, she decided to go for a walk. How could things get any worse? And then, as always in England, it started raining. As Clara began to get drenched, she saw a nearby inn and ran for the door, slamming it behind her. She'd only been in the rain for a few seconds, and she was drenched. The inn was deserted, not a single customer or worker in sight. Then, a friendly and familiar voice.

"Need a drink, stranger?" the voice said. Despite the Cockney accent, Clara recognized the voice as her own. She turned to see herself in a stunning dark red dress holding a plate.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Clara said. "I'm Clara Oswald, or do you already know me?"

"Very funny. I've still got my wit, that's something." Victorian Clara replied. Clara sat down on the nearest table. Victorian Clara sat down opposite her. "So, what do you think of my place?"

"It's not as, uh, glamorous, as I remember in my dreams, but it's nice enough." Clara admitted. "Definitely prefer my own time."

"Because it's nicer, or because you get to have fun without men looking down on you?" Victorian Clara asked.

"Nah, men are still a pain in the ass. We're just allowed to do more in the bedroom. Including with other women, that's something." Clara replied. She wasn't think too much about her answers. She was too busy staring at her Victorian self. Her dress made her boobs look absolutely stunning.

"Are you staring at my tits?" Victorian Clara asked bluntly.

"How could I not? They're amazing. It should be illegal to wear a dress that makes you look like that." Clara remarked as she continued to stare at herself with longing. She leaned in a little and reached for Victorian Clara's hand. "How about we see what you look like under that dress?"

"As much as I would love to, women sleeping with women is not something this place is very fond of." Victorian Clara said.

"Since when has that stopped either of us?" Clara teased. She was starting to get horny now. All sorts of thoughts involving this new Clara in that dress were entering her head.

"Fair enough." Victorian Clara replied. In an instant, she reached forward and pulled Clara in, kissing her passionately. Clara kissed back as they both stood up. Clara started trying to undo her other self's rather complicated dress. With help from the handy barmaid, Clara ripped off her dress and gazed in wonder at her own tits. She grabbed and squeezed them before lightly biting and sucking on each nipple. "Oh, I have missed this. We do know how to please each other, don't we?"

"You have no idea." Clara flirted. She ripped off the rest of Victorian Clara's dress and pushed her onto a table. She spread her legs and Clara planted two fingers into her and licked her clit. Victorian Clara started moaning instantly, grabbing Clara's head and pulling her in. Clara had forgotten how she used to do that. And she rather enjoyed it.

"Oh, fuck, that's it! Lick my fucking pussy! Just like that! Oh, god!" Victorian Clara exclaimed. Clara inserted another finger and licked faster. She loved the taste of her own pussy too much. She stopped fingering just to put her tongue right in there. In response, the other Clara pulled her right in. "That's it, keep doing that! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Clara kept licking as her other self had a powerful orgasm. She gladly licked up her own juices and stopped just as Victorian Clara lied down on the table.

"You out of commission already? I thought we were just getting started." Clara teased. That did the trick. With the speed and fury of a wild animal, Victorian Clara placed Clara against the table and removed all her clothes. She was naked extremely fast, and could feel Victorian Clara rubbing her bum and giving it a good squeeze.

"You've been very naughty, haven't you? Fucking an innocent barmaid. I think you deserve a nice spanking, don't you?" she teased. Clara's heart skipped a few beats.

"Yes, Clara, I've been naughty. I deserve a good spanking." Clara replied.

"This is a great ass you have. *slap* A perfect ass for a perfect slut. *slap* Tell me your a slut, and I'll let you cum." Victorian Clara ordered. Hot damn, Clara loved her voice when she talked dirty.

"Yes ma'am. *slap* I'm such a fucking slut. *slap* I love getting fucked." Clara said. With that, she climbed onto the table and spread her legs. "I think you know what to do."

"It's been too long since I've eaten pussy." Victorian Clara announced. She quickly got to work. She devoured Clara's pussy, like it was a meal and she hadn't eaten all day. Clara was moaning quickly, and she was screaming even faster.

"Oh my god, you are fucking amazing at licking pussy! Don't you dare stop! I want to fucking cum all over your face!" Clara shouted. She almost grinded her pussy against her other self's tongue, enjoying every second of it. Sure enough, she came barely a minute later. As soon as Victorian Clara was finished, she stood up and the two identical girls kissed again. "What now?"

"Well, all the rooms are available, how about we fuck in every bed?" Victorian Clara offered.

"That works." Clara replied instantly.


	4. Official Clone Corporation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds herself in the 48th Century and trying out a new service provided by the Official Clone Corporation.

Clara had often wondered what humanity would be like years after her own time. Would we ever cure cancer? Would we discover faster than light travel? Or time travel? Would we go through World War III? All of these questions and more were answered every time they took a trip to the future. This time, it was on Thrae, a sort of replacement for Earth. Though, this one was much bigger and was home to a few non human species. While the Doctor had gone to get a trip underwater, Clara walked around the marketplace, looking for anything that caught her interest. She wore a green jacket over red and black shirt with blue jeans. She looked at a few entertainment shops until something caught her eye. The OCC. Official Clone Corporation. Now this, Clara had to see for herself. The inside was very business like. Very clean, mostly white. Clara walked up to the receptionist. She smiled brightly.

"Hi, um, what does the OCC- do exactly?" Clara asked. God, she sounded like an idiot.

"Well, we are the world's leading clone manufactures. We have been since cloning was made legal galaxy wide in 3137." the receptionist explained. "Our clones have many benefits for you. They can take your place for work or home, that's a popular one."

"OK, what's the most popular?" Clara asked.

"Oh, that will require a scan of your DNA to access. It's forbidden for minors." the receptionist said. "I know you look of age, but a lot of teens recently have been using age enhancers to try and get in."

"What on earth does it involve?" Clara asked. She wanted to know what she was buying before she spent her money.

"What do all teenagers want?" the receptionist said. Now Clara was very confused. "All I need is your DNA and 500 credits. The DNA is scanned in a special room."

"Uh, my friend gave me this, he said it had about 10'000 credits on it." Clara said nervously. She gave the receptionist a sort of clear credit card. The receptionist swiped it and gave it back to Clara.

"Follow me." the receptionist said. Clara anxiously walked just behind her. She led Clara to a small opening in the wall. The receptionist motioned to the opening. Clara nervously walked into it. A sort of humming noise followed, which was quickly followed by a ding. The receptionist continued walking and Clara followed again.

"Is that it? I thought it would need my blood or something." Clara asked.

"Oh, we haven't done that since the 40th Century. For your room, we have Tudor, space cruiser, the 21st Century-" the receptionist listed.

"21st Century. Definitely." Clara said quickly. She was in unknown territory, she at least wanted to be somewhere a little familiar.

"To match, the clothes. By the way, nice retro look. Are they genuine?" the receptionist asked.

"I wish." Clara joked. She found herself facing an open door. Clara awkwardly waved the receptionist goodbye and walked through the door. Inside was a sort of hotel room. She looked around and waited. What was going to happen? She was a little excited, but also rather nervous. She decided to just sit on the bed. She waited there for a good 2 and a half minutes. She went on the phone and texted the Doctor. He sent her a photo of a sort of whale/lion hybrid. At least he was having fun. Just as Clara sighed, a sudden voice whispered into her ear.

"So, how would you like to do this?" the voice said. Clara jumped and turned around. On the bed was herself. Same hair, eyes, face, everything. Even their clothes perfectly matched.

"OK, I get the clone part, but the clothes? How did-" Clara tried to asked, but her brain was having a minor meltdown after seeing herself in the third person so accurate to herself. At least the last few times this happened, her other selves had different accents, hair styles, or at the very least different clothes. This one was like a mirror.

"We copied them as well. Though, personally, I rather we not wear clothes at all. We end up with them off anyway." the clone said.

"Why would-" Clara started. Then she remembered the receptionists little remark. 'What do all teenagers want?' She should have figured this out sooner. "Oh, that's what the service is. You have sex with your clone."

"I'm surprised you're so shocked, you've fucked yourself a few times before." the clone said. Damn it, she even had Clara's sass.

"Look, um, I just came here to, uh, to browse and I have no interest in-." Clara said. As she talked, the clone of her stood up and stood eye to eye with her "-in, um, in having sex with- stop staring at me like that."

"Are you going to make me?" her clone flirted. Clara's resistance was falling fast. God, she was fit. Was that egotistical? Who cares? Her clone was here, and she was sexy, and Clara was going to fuck her. She quickly leaned in and kissed her clone right on the lips. The clone invited Clara's tongue in, wrapping her own tongue round Clara's with ease. Clara could easily see the advantage of fucking a clone. You both knew each others technique. The clone moved to kiss Clara's neck as Clara removed her clothes. "So, uh, what do I call you?"

"Oswin, I quite like that name." the clone answered. Oswin it was. Clara quickly removed all of her clone's clothes and stood back to gaze in wonder. She looked good naked. Nice hips, fantastic legs, a slim stomach. And perhaps best of all, the tits and the ass. Clara would grab them when she was alone, wondering how others could resist. Now she was one of them. And she couldn't resist for a second, quickly grabbing Oswin's ass and then her tits. She was fit, no doubt. "Pleased with the results, Miss Oswald?"

"Definitely." Clara said. She only realized now that she was still fully clothed. Better change that. She removed her jacket first. Oswin got the message, helping to remove Clara's top and trousers. Then her bra, shoes, socks and knickers. Both girls were now naked. Oswin took charge, spinning them round and placing Clara on the bed. Clara quickly spread her legs in response. Oswin moved her hair back and started to lick Clara's pussy. Clara started moaning in seconds. Oswin knew exactly where Clara wanted her tongue to go, how she wanted it. "Oh my stars! That's good, that's really good. Keep going, keep going, just like that. Oh, god. Ha! Oh, this was money well spent." She lied down and arched her neck back. She writhed all around to cope with the pleasure. Oswin moved with her, predicting her every movement. Soon, a climax began to brew. Oswin focused on Clara's clit, and faster than you could say 'fuck me', Clara came. Clara's orgasm felt so good, she laughed a little as it coursed through her. But her work was not yet finished here. "Your turn."

"What?" Oswin said. Clara spun Oswin onto the bed and climbed on top. She kissed Oswin again, but as she moved down, Oswin stopped her. "Miss, you don't understand. Clones are meant to please the client, not the other way around."

"So, you don't want me to make you cum?" Clara asked.

"I- I didn't say that." Oswin said.

"Then shut up and let me eat your pussy." Clara retorted.

"OK, fine by me." Oswin replied, looking very excited. If you thought about it, she was kind of a virgin. Clara got to her knees and ate her own pussy. She tasted wonderful. Clara savored every lick, giving Oswin the full treatment. Oswin, it seemed, had even less control of her voice than Clara did. "Oh my fucking god! That's amazing! Keep going, miss, please keep eating my pussy! Oh my god!" Clara felt the girls legs wrap round her, keeping her in. Cheeky little clone. Clara rewarded her for that by reaching up and grabbing her tits with one hand, and fingering her with the other. The result was Oswin losing whatever self control she had left. "Oh my fucking god! I think I'm- I think I'm cumming! Yes, I'm cumming! Definitely! Please make me cum! Yes! YES!" The last noise Oswin made was an incoherent noise of pleasure as Clara made her cum for the very first time in her entire life. Oswin laughed loudly as she felt the orgasm flow through her veins. Clara crawled up to lie on the bed. All in all, a fantastic day. Oswin climbed up to lie by her.

"So, uh, what happens to you now?" Clara asked.

"Well, either they store me in the database. In case someone looks me up and decides to rent or buy me. Or, you buy me for 5'000 credits. You get priority over anyone else. I am your clone after all." Oswin said. Clara barely needed a second to think that through.

"Wait right here. You are coming back to the TARDIS." Clara said.


End file.
